


Worth However Many Words

by Gearsmoke



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cherub!Aziraphale, Contortion, Fanart, Fantasy Creatures, Flexibility, M/M, Monsters, Other, Sadism, Sex Toys, Transformation, Whipping, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gearsmoke/pseuds/Gearsmoke
Summary: Fan Art, including NSFW things that I won't be able to post on Tumblr.To be updated as I have more to add.Warning: Characters do not look like the series actors.(I mixed some of the series' design features into my older ideas for them, though.)





	1. Witch Image (Bondage)

For Gingerhaole's halloween-themed challenge. I may have wandered outside the concept, though.


	2. Botanical Medusa (Portrait)

I, also being somewhat cold blooded, love a nice greenhouse in the winter.


	3. Coil (Nudity)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/jlM3xuo.jpg)

Click for bigger.


	4. Practice Some Restraint (Bondage, transformation, sketch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a bit creepy. Crowley gets his corporations mixed up when he gets overstimulated.  
I figure with supernatural stamina and all, Azi's probably been working him for hours...  
It's also difficult to convey abject /writhing/, and that the only reason Crowley is still kneeling there is because he's being held by extremely strong hands.
> 
> But what is the greater blessing than a friend who will allow you to lose control? One who /makes/ you do it.


	5. (Image Redacted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this.

[If you really want to see the crap version, it's here.](https://i.imgur.com/eSp2SKl.jpg)  



	6. Witch Pt. 2: Interrogation (Bondage, Flogging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch gets tortured. Ouch!
> 
> I canned the shoddy colouring job from the previous version and put some proper work into this. I'm no longer ashamed of it.

  
[Click for bigger](https://i.imgur.com/iL3zJso.jpg)

-

'For fuck's sake! Go easy with that thing."  
"That's not the traditional method. Now keep quiet or we'll have to find something to occupy your mouth."

*screaming*  
...  
*muffled screaming*


	7. Murmur (lore-based OC from fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon Murmur from 'The Last Green Days of Eden'.

Once he painted the wings of butterflies.  
[The Last Green Days of Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784119/chapters/49392101)


	8. With wings bent (Implied sex, wings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spent over a week mucking with the feathers before I got them how I liked them.  
Learning how to depict soft/stiff dynamic shapes.


	9. The Cherub (AU, Monster/Fantasy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The file I was working on corrupted halfway through painting this.  
But I performed a miracle.

[Click for bigger.](https://i.imgur.com/APkKSlH.jpg)


	10. Bitch the Pot (C in A's shirt)

  
  
[click for bigger](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3d450ff086ef6e356ec8b814b00799d0/tumblr_pzk4pcPQLR1ywuckio1_1280.jpg)

Title inspired by [this post.](https://robofeather.tumblr.com/post/187565785086/these-are-all-real-actual-phrases-and-i-love)


	11. Stroke Your Snake (Demon petting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I hope that didn't sound too suggestive.  
No not really.  
The dynamic between Aziraphale and Crowley was different in the book, wherein Azi definitely had this caring and gently dominant powerful-teddybear energy. And Crowley was a snitty brat, but still far more put-together than his TV counterpart. He always struck me as just a little bit feral. Not vicious, but impulsive and nervous, and in need of a firm hand to ground him.
> 
> In this case, the hand is a little TOO firm.  
Well, it's easy for an angel to forget their strength.


	12. Clawfoot (Bath, nudity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One doesn’t need bubble baths. But one might enjoy them anyway. And one might also very much like having one’s hair washed by a doting partner.
> 
> (Featuring seasonal boxers)

[Click here for bigger.](https://i.imgur.com/1FrprJq.jpg)


	13. Aposematic (Partial nudity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gucci was offering this quite pricey jacket, I certainly couldn't afford it.


	14. Sunshine (Beach, Nudity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already miss summer. But then I, like snakes, am cold-blooded.  
Those are Wayfarers, in case you wondered.

[Click for Bigger.](https://i.imgur.com/uwFQspL.jpg)


	15. Kinbaku and Contortion (and other tricks you can teach your serpent.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'If he can do this... what else can he do?'  
Or as one person watching the stream said,  
'He bendy.'
> 
> I might complete some of these, but for the time being they are presented as a set of sketches.
> 
> Not entirely happy with C's face in the posture collar. Something's just off about it. It think it's the mouth.

Click images for fullsize.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/mBlhvl6.jpg)

(If anyone's wondering, that's a remote control.)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/MeesdAd.jpg)


	16. Knowledge and Temptation (Two Portraits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to include these originally, but then I thought, well - eventually I'll have to because otherwise people would have to go digging around for them and I might as well just have them all in one place. So these are a repost, for the sake of making things easier.
> 
> These were the first pieces I painted for these two after watching the series. Otherwise Crowley would have a sleek ponytail (that wriggles!) And Aziraphale's hair would be a little darker. 
> 
> I always imagined Azi as an extremely pretty Stephen Fry, so this is what you get.


	17. Apple-Sweet (D/s, teasing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to make it clear that I am capable of drawing the show style hair.  
I just /happen/ to be attached to the teddy bear waves I usually give Aziraphale.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/iSX0O0X.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/tizMTcU.jpg)   
[Click for bigger](https://i.imgur.com/tizMTcU.jpg)


	18. A bruise to the ego. (Strength kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me ask you something - You weren’t afraid of me at all, were you?”  
“No, dear.”  
“Never? Not even when I got rough?”  
“Not even a little bit.”  
“B-wh- not even a - why the bloody hell not? I was menacing you!”  
“Do you really want me to show you?”  
Crowley, your boner is showing.  
Neither of these things are particularly good for a demon’s ego.

  



	19. Happy Krampusnacht! (roleplay, spanking, monster.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A card that you can print out if you want :)

For more info and to download the full image, please go here: 

  
<https://penemues-quill.tumblr.com/post/189462589146/2019-ineffable-krampusnacht-card-printable>


	20. The Magic Trick (G)

  
[Bigger.](https://penemues-quill.tumblr.com/image/189594798396)


	21. Ko-Fi Doodles (various themes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am doing that.
> 
> Chapter topics: Dominant Aziraphale. Bites and scratches. Piercings.

[If you'd like to support me or request one of these, send me a Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/penemues_quill)


	22. Ko-Fi doodles pt 2: Snek Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fangs and tongues - More nasty stuff. I know what you like. :x

  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/gISqviv.jpg)

[click for bigger](https://i.imgur.com/gISqviv.jpg)  
  
Want one? Send me a Ko-Fi, any amount, with a request!  
https://ko-fi.com/penemues_quill


	23. May Queen (Commission)

  


Flower Crowley.


	24. Leather and Lace and Wine and a bit of attitude

  


[Click for bigger](https://66.media.tumblr.com/243eb53557a6b970b343cfb87cad0cb2/c5a04996d31032ea-59/s2048x3072/66d93c2d8ffd9febf7ae67677b0562ffceff70e3.jpg)


	25. Suspense (Kinbaku and Contortion set)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Z1qjWb2.jpg)

[Click for bigger](https://i.imgur.com/Z1qjWb2.jpg)


	26. Hogtied Present (Bondage, Piercings)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/iGG3qRE.jpg)

[Click for Bigger.](https://i.imgur.com/iGG3qRE.jpg)

I just felt like there could be more than one use for a demon trap circle.


	27. A Noblewoman goes to Moscow.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/5tVy4N3.jpg)

[Click for bigger](https://i.imgur.com/5tVy4N3.jpg)

Detail View 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/xqxjQzf.jpg)


	28. Feed Me A Grape

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/opQbCC2.jpg)

[Click for bigger](https://i.imgur.com/opQbCC2.jpg)


	29. Bend and Bow (Light bondage, Explicit)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/HZYDDJM.jpg)  
  
[Click for bigger.](https://i.imgur.com/HZYDDJM.jpg)


	30. Effortless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hurr hurr.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/7W35hwg.jpg)

Click For Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> So there are 3 versions of Crowley and 2 versions of Azi in these pictures.  
In the Witch images, C is closer to the show, as they are gift art.  
In the sketchy comic, C is entirely book-based.  
In the rest, C is a mix of show and book. And I've tried to keep that consistent, but I am NOT good at it.  
A varies a little, mostly in his hair - between book and show, but I have tried to keep his face the same as my book-based version.  
I'm not counting the Cherub picture, that's entirely OOC.  
Azi, being less altered, is quite a lot easier to draw.
> 
> Find me at Penemues-Quill on Tumblr or Penemues_Quill on Twitter


End file.
